The Legends and the Legendaries
by Hinata-rocks
Summary: This started as a mistake. All she ever wanted was to fit in but now finds out about her mysterious past and it some how leads her to the fact that she is the the next keeper of the legendary pokemon, and it is all her duty to save them from bad people...
1. So It All Begins

Kamille: yeah this fanfiction idea has been in the back of my head, nagging me ever since I fell in love with pokemon and that was a LONG time ago! and through out the whole story I will only say this once I do not wn Pokemon or anything mentioned in here besides my OC's 

Daibria: Hi!

Kamille: where did you come from?

Daibria: I'm the main character remember?

Kamille: ohhhhh yeah

Daibria: just by the way ppls my name is pronounced day-bree-a

Kamille: okay ppls, this story startss about the time when May goes home, away from Ash and Brock. And I have a twist to the story. I changed some info so if somthing in the series happened , I will probly change it mkay?

Daibria's POV

The sun sets down, setting an emmitng red glow on the huge forest that I seem to aimlessly wandering around.

The sky is getting darker, and everything is getting colder. I reach to my backpack and tug a green sweat shirt out of my pack, causing all the books I have stuffed in my backpack to fall out.

Frusstrated I slow to a stop and bend down to pick up all my books and stuffing them all back into the purple pack. Yes I was a big bookworm.

I pick up the last book and glanced at the cover. It reads 'Tales of the Legendary'. Okay, I have a small , no, HUGE obsession over legendary pokemon. Ever since I was little I have been looking up any information on any legendary pokemon. They are my passion and in my heart I truely beleive that they exist (a/n: YAY: throws confetti: I win the cheesyness award for the day!!!!). I stuff the the last book in my blue backpack and finally put on the green sweartshirt -that has caused me soooo much trouble- over my teal short-sleeved shirt.

The sun completely receeds back down into the earth and the sky turns black, within seconds,and bight stars shining all the way through the darkness down to the earth.

Since I shouldn't travel at night cause of the dangers of I set up camp for the night.

Once I have a fire going I set out my sleeping bag, lay down on it and stare blankly at the tops of the canopy of the forest and watch all the bug and bird pokemon scatter around the tops of the huge trees that inhabinate the Pheno Forest I have been traveling in.

I'm a nature girl and proud of it. By meaning, I would perfer camping out than staying in the worlds finest hotel, simply cause I hate what people have done today, destroying, what is rightfully the pokemons habitat, just to build a city, where there would be useless malls and other stuff we dont need!

I look down to my jeans and blankly stare at my poke'belt. On it is a single regular pokemon ball. Around it is nothing. But yet my pack is stuffed with Master Balls.

You see I was adopted by a rich family that owns the worlds only Mater Ball factory. They send me Master Balls every month for the past three years. They claim it is too be prepared. But what should I prepare for? All my life the only pokemon I plan on spending it with is Fiamma and I dont perfer it any other way. They care alot about me and I am thankful for that but somtimes they are a little bit over protective. In fact I can remeber the first week of my journey they had a spy watching over me.

I rub my eyes and lay my head down. Today was a busy day, I was walking from 7 o'clock this morning to now (which is about 10:00), with only one stop to rest and feed Fiamma (a/n: it is pronounced fee-ahm-ma), my baby vulpix and myself.

I stare at the canopy some more until the my exaughston takes me and I slowly drift asleep.

The suns weak morning rays seep thruogh the canopy and drift to the earth where I lay sleeping, until a certain fox pokemon 'invites' its self out of her much hated pokeball and jumps on my stomach.

I sit up and stare at the white(a/n: this is NOT a shiny vulpix,but it was born completely white.), single-tailed, baby vulpix that is using my stomach as a trampoline.

I pick her up and cuddle her in my arms. She nudges my stomach and cuddles into the wamth of my arms. I set her down and start to pick up camp.

Once I'm finished checking that I have everything, and putting it away I pick Fiamma back up and start walking throgh the forest. The reson why I travel all over the world is because I know that somewhere out there there is a legendary pokemon and it has been my dream since I was born to befriend one.

Five hours later...

I check my green pokedex's watch and it reads 12 o'clock. I looked down at the sleeping vulpix.I smile at the sight. I spot a clearing up ahead and pick up my pace to a jog to the small feild that is surouded by flowers. I spot a place where there is no flowers and sit down. I take off my backpack and take out enogh items to make a peanut-butter sandwich.

I much on the sandwich while I take sips of water from a canteen.

Fiamma is awake now and is pouncing in a field of flowers.

I laugh at her sillyness.

She hears my laughter and bounds over to me. She stares at with me with huge fox eyes and slowly swish her only, cream-colored tail.

I chuckle at her antics and rip off a piece of my sandwich and gave it to her. She yipps happily and gobbles the peice down. I start laughing again at the face she is making while trying to rid her mouth of the sticky peanut butter.

Once she finishes I pack everything up again and we start walking again, Fiamma trotting right next to me as best as a 7 inch tall baby Fox pokemon can, which is practically running. I chuckle as she struggles on like this for a couple minutes until she she stops and plucks down on the ground, panting. I scoop her up and rest her on the top of my head(her favorite spot) and she goes out like a light, softly snoring like she does and continue on throught he thick forest.

Completely unaware that a small pink pokemon is foloowing us in the distance...

Me: Can you guys guess which pokemon is following them? If you guess right I will give you a oneshot of your choice!!! expires August Tuesday 28th 2007


	2. New Friends

Kamlle: yello ppls!!!!!

Daibria: Who s following me! I swear this stuff creeps me out...

Kamille: who cares?

Daibria: i do!

Kamille: whatever... In this chapter and the story I have characters mentioned from the show Naruto so I will say this only once, I do not own Naruto!

Daibria's POV

The sun was setting once again as I set my camp up early tonight.

Fiamma just sits by the fire I made and stares at me. Lately, weird enough, shes silent today, usually she is talking her head off (a/n: remember trainers understands their pokemon?).

Once after I set out my sleeping bag I deicide to take a short walk, never venturing to far from camp.

With my faithful companion at my heels I walk towards the west side of my camp.

Little while later I see somthing blue and sparkling in the distance, I speed my pace into a jog, making sure Fiammma is near me at all times. I reach a small clearing and within it is a beautiful pond, sparkling in the moonlight. It is simply a sight to behold.

I stare in awe. The moon is casting the most silvery glow, making the pond silvery-blue.

I was in sooo much awe I didn't notice the person next to the pond,sitting in the moonlight.

"H-hi"

I jump a little bit when I hear this voice. It's a calm soothing voice. Just like the onesI heard from my mom when I was little.

I turn my head to see a certin bystand that startled me. It's a girl. I let out a breath that I didn't even know I held in.

She looked around my age. She had short tom-boyish dark purple hair-almost black- hair. She wore a jacket that was lavender on the body, with the white sleeves and the cuffs lavender, zipped all the way up. She wore simple black pants. But what surised me the most was her eyes, they were lavender, but they had no pupils.

"Hi!"

I flashher a friendly smile and she takes a couple steps foward towards me.

"My name is Daibria Atsomaki"

"M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga"

She seemed to stutter alot so that gave me the idea she had ego problems.

"I know I sound creepy saying this but I was curious "Are you alone?"

"N-no my c-cousin Neji is traveling with m-me"

"Oh, did you guys set up camp yet?

"not y-yet"

Hinata dirests her head down and pokes her fingers together. I guess this must also be a habit, like her stuttering.

"Well I have a camp not too far from here and you guys are welcome to join me!"

"I h-have to s-see if it's okay with N-neji-kun"

I nodd my head and watch as she leaves off some where.

I turn my attenion back too the pond and I see a curious like white vulpix leaning over towards the edge of the pond and pawwing at the water. She was so silent I havent noticed her until now. I walk up to the pond and scoop her iinto my arms. She sends out a small yeep in surprise and stares into my green hues.

I carefully set her down and stare into the silver pond. In it I see a reflection of a girl with bronze hair and emarald eyes. On the edge of left eye is a series of swirls that stat from the corner. She looks almost 10 but in fact she is actually 12. This girl, is me.

I sit straight and lower my back until it touches the soft green grass. If my heavens could be pictured like anything, it would be this.

Fiamma jumps up and starts yipping her head off. I stand up and scoop her into my arms. I turn around too she what she is yipping about.

Behind me is Hinata and a man that could be passed as a twin, though he looked a year or two older than her.

He has black smooth hair that goes to his mid-back. He wore a Kahki T-shirt with black capris that reach just bellow his knees. On his right arm there is a bandage that covers from wrist-to-elbow. What suprised me more was that he had the same pupiless, lavender eyes.

Take a couple steps foward till I'm only about two feet away from him. "Hi I'm Daibria and this is my vulpix,Fiamma!"

I reach out my hand in a friendly manner but he just stares a it. I receed it back.

"My camp is just minutes away so I lead you to it!"

I lead them to the west of the pond too only reach my camp within a minutes,

"T-thank you for l-letting us stay here w-with you"

"No prob, it would be nice to ave sombody but Fiamma to keep me company"

We all settle in and sit on our sleeping bags.

"Sooo... What kind of pokemon do you guys have?" By this point Fiamma have concidered that they were friendly and was now in Hinata's lap , purring(a/n:do they do that?), as Hinata stroked her pure white furr.

"I have an Espeon, his name is Deny and a Stanler named Shikamaru,but he is so lazy I dont think he is a pokemon somtimes" I was alittle shocked when Neji spoke. This was the first time I heard his voice and it was a deep soothing voice that reminded me of a guy I once knew...

"I h-have a ninetails, his n-name is Naruto, a Mightyena named Kiba, a-and a Syther named Shino"

The rest of the night was spent chatting, until we got tired and all went to sleep after I put Fiamma away.Yet still to be watched by somthing in the bushes and it plans to show it's self to me tomarrow... 


	3. Roxi and Ryan Troubles

Kamille: Yo! 

Daibria: whats up guys? insert smile

Kamille: You seem a little cheery today Bree(nickname)...ALERT THE MEDIA!!!!!!!

Daibria: What I cant be happy?

Kamille: no...it is just weird having you like this...

Daibria: do you fucking perfer me in a fucking bad mood!!!!!

Kamille: Now theres the Bree we all know(if anybody reads this) and love!!!

Daibria: yea,yea start the crappin story!!!!

KAmille: Okay, okay. Enjoy this EXTRA long chapter.

Daibria's POV (like always)

The sun rises from it's deep slumber and rays over the blue and green planet called earth. It rays stretch through the thickness of the trees, making pattens all over the sodden, dewwy ground. (A/N: wow that must be the most creative and poetic crap I have ever written!!! yay me!!!!!)

A certin white, fox pokemon we all know,and again, invites her self out of her poke'ball.

She stares arounds the camp and the two people that inhabitate it. She slinkd over to her faithful trainer and props her self up on Bree's stomach. With a sudden brust of energy she springs into the cold morning air and lands on the stomach of Bree. She continues this untill the said person wakes up.

I tare at the canopy for a with seconds, until I slowly rise from my sleeping spot, knocking Fiamma off my stomach.

I turn my head around, examining the camp. I spot Hinata slumbering safely in her sleeping bag while the bag next to her that use to hold Neji is in fact empty.

I stare around the camp again, no Neji.

With a yawn and a push I rise off a ground into crouch and shuffle through random items, most of them being master balls.

Once I finish finding what I need I head to the pond that I found earlier that night, leaving Fiamma back at camp, probly trying to wake up Hinata.

It glimmers in the suns morning rays.

I dipp my toe in the wate. It's Cold. Carefully I set my bag on a nearby rock, undress, walk up to the edge, and with out hesitation I jump into the suprisingly deep water.

I brust to the surfacewith such grace that could make Gardevior(sp?) jealous.Taking in a deep breath I dive back down and open my eyes, peering around. Stray Magikarps are aimlessly darting back and forth, acomplishing nothing in the progress.

Once I finish up I pll myself out of the now actually warm pond an run over to the rock, dry off and dressing up in a simple emarald green silk, strapless summer dress that falls just below my knees.

Packing up once more I head back to the camp where there is a already dresssed Hinata and Neji cleaning up camp. I pitch in and clean up and put away all my stuff I had set out last night.

We all finish up our picking p our stuff and stand up.

"So where are you guys headed?"

"We are head to Flowerime and then we are headed to Depton town" repleiped Neji

"Well I am just a traveler and I dont know where I heading so do you mind if I travel with you guys?"

"S-sure Daibria" asnswerd Hinata

"Please call me Bree" I flash them a toothy grin"

"O-okay B-Bree"

With that we head off to Flowertime, with a snozing Fiamma spralled on top of my head.

We have been walking for about 4 hours and the clock on my watch reads 12:00 p.m.

"Hey guys you want to stop and have a lunch snack?"

They both agree and we stop at a small field that we that e venture upon.

We set out our lunch stuff. I pullout stuff to make a PB&J Whle they pull out the same stuff. Funny how we like the same stuff huh?

I reach into my bottomless bag and pll out a bag of poke'food and a small dish and pour the food in the dish. Imediatly as soon as Fiamma hears the poke'food hitting the dish she dashes to the bowl, scarfing it down.

We finish up our lunch, put our stuff away, and standing up getting ready to head off again until Fiamma jumps off her perch on my head and lands to the ground with a loud thump. We all turn our attenion to her. She tilts her nose up and sniffs in all direstions. She turns in the direstion of a bush that is about 8 feet away for her and starts furiously barking yipping and bouncing up and down.

I scoop her into my arms and trying too calm her down but she continues to yipp her little head off , while trying to squiggle out of my arms.

Hinata sends out her Ninetails, Naruto, and orders her too search the bush. She gets within one foot of the bush until two people shoot out of it. Naruto bares his teeth and lets out a blood curtling growl

"Great now our cover is blown!!!" Whines a g what-looks-to-be 18 year old girl with Black hair that goes to her waist.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Demanded Neji in a loud commanding voice.

"Well sorry for my rudeness! I am Roxi Furno, a high ranking offical of Team Galactic!!!!"Replies the girl with the black long hair in a heavy western accent.

"And I amd Ryan Kutni, also a high ranking offical in Team Galactic." Continues a man that also looks 18 with ice blue hair in dread locks.

"And We are here to capture your vulpix" They say in unison as they point at the now confuzzled(a/n: yes I say cunfuzzled ALOT) Fiamma in my arms.

Neji, Hinata, and my faces fall to the ground anime style.

I gather my face off the floor as they do the same.

"No way in hell are you getting Fiamma from me bastards!!!!!!" I yell at them. Where did all this courage come from?

"Well then prepare to lose, hon!!" Yelled back Roxi.

Somthing clicks in my head. I dont have any pokemon to defend me.

Roxi lets out a rather large Empolion(sp?), while Ryan sends out a Ferse looking Luxray they land right in front of Naruto.

I look behind me towards Neji and Hinata with pleading eyes. They nod and I quickly run behind them with Fiamma, still shocked, securly in my arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kamille:I am glad I got THAT done:streches arms: Next up is a fighting scene!!!!!!! I am not good at fighting scenes so it may sound like crap.


	4. Every Battle Has It's Defeats

Kamille: Hi guys! 

Daibria: what do you mean by 'guys' I'm the only one here!

Neji: No your not

Hinata:w-we are h-h-here t-to!

Daibria: oh, sorry guys

Hinata:n-no p-problem!

Neji: Just continue the story!!

Kamille: Okay, okay:mumbling: touchy...

Neji: What was that!

Kamille: N-nothing! ENJOY!

Daibria's POV

I look behind me towards Neji and Hinata with pleading eyes. They nod and I quickly run behind them with Fiamma, still shocked, securly in my arms.

"Well two on one, doesnt seem very fair. Go Deny!" Neji swings out a poke'ball from his belt and out pops a beautiful, purple espeon.

Hinata speaks up but what shocks me is that she doesn't stutter. "Naruto Flamethrower on Luxray!"

"Luxray dodge and use tackle.

The tackle hits Nruto head on but he doesn't show a single expresion of pain.

"Deny use Shadow ball on Empolion!" Yells Neji

The Shadow Ball hits Empolion head on and he looks hurt.

"Empolion, hun, can please use water blast on ninetails over ther?" Roxi asks him a sweet motherly voice.

Empolion sends her a grunt-like sounds before useing a full blown water blast on Naruto. Naruto gets hit directly again.

"Naruto!"

Hinata sinks to her knees while Naruto falls to the ground. Ignoring the battle going on, she rushes over to her fallen pokemon. Naruto looks up at his trainer with the last strenghts and gives her a smile till he passes out, with his head landing in her lap. Hinata bursts into tears.

We watch her for a minute, the battle standing comletely still, until she slowly stands up . She returns Nauto to his rightful poke'ball and tilts her head towards Empolion with a evil look on her face.

"You hurt, maybe even killed, the only thing in this world that kept me sane and you you will have to pay!!!!" She rages. She is pissed now.

With in a seconds flash there appears two more pokemon on the battle field. A Mightyena and a Syther.

"Shino razor blade on empolion while Kiba, use agility then bite!!!!!"

"Empolion please dodge them for mommy"Goes Roxi in a motherly tone.

Empolion nodds but by the time he fishing nodding he gets hit by razor leaf and before he can cover he gets hit again with Kibas bite.

With Kiba still attached to him, he falls to the ground, with swirls replacing his eyes.

"Luxray! Use thunder Bolt!"

"Shino, dodge and use razor leaf again and Kiba use manuver 4-3-7!"

Surely enough Shino dodges and and Luxray gets hit by razor leaf and right before he can recover Kiba has snuck behind him and used tackle.

And with that Luxray, too, is out with swirls for eyes.

Roxi and Ryan return there pokemon in defeat.

"This wont be the last time you'll see us, hons!" And with a a flick of a wrist a smoke bomb is activated and when it clears they have disapeared.

"Good job guys" She solomly says and return them to her poke'ball.

Neji follows her adtions and returns Deny, but right after he sends out his Stanler, Shikmaru.

"Hinata I want you to geton him and rush to the nearest pokemon center and heal Naruto. Dont worry we will catch up as soon as we can."

She nodds and and climbs up on Shikamaru.

Neji walks over to his stanler and pats him on the head.

"shika, I need you to take Hinata to the nearest pokemon center the fastest you have ever gone. This is an emergency."

Shikamaru nodds his haed and shoots off in the direction of the nearest pokemon center.

We silently walk in the same direction.

Hinata's POV

I slouch on the neck of Shikamaru and soon enough I fall asleep the gentle staedy beat of his hooves as he rapidally speeds through the forest.

1 hour later

I lift my eyelids to see the reason why of the abrut stop. The pokemon center.

I slid off of Shikamaru and tell him to follow me as I dart to the entrance.

I reach the door and yanch it open.

"Somebody help!I have an emergency!!!!!"

Imediatly Nurses suround me.

"What the porblem?" they question over and over.

"My ninetails is seriously hurt and he might die." I say quietly and send him out of his poke'ball. No he is not standing he is just laying there, lifeless.

The nurses pick himup and rush him to the operatioin room to find out whats wrong with him while one nurse explains to me.

I ignore her sympathy and head over to the nearest seat and tilt my head down, while stanler stares down at me with sadness filled in his eyes. I pat his head in a way of thanking him.

He nods and lays down next to the seat I am sitting him While a tear shimmers its way down my pale skin while others follow while I silently sob.

Kamille: Wow this chapter is so sad :(...I feel soooo sorry for hinata! Reveiw me if you want Naruto to die or not... :( Please reveiw!


End file.
